1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording media processing device, a method of controlling a recording media processing device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recording media processing devices (check readers) that have a magnetic head for reading a magnetic ink character line (MICR line) recorded on checks and similar recording media, read the magnetic ink characters contained in the MICR line of the recording medium conveyed through a conveyance path, and recognize each magnetic ink character are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
Such recording media processing devices identify (read) each character in the MICR line by magnetic ink character recognition, a process of extracting character waveform data in a range corresponding to one magnetic ink character from the signal waveform data obtained by reading the MICR line, and comparing the extracted character waveform data with reference waveforms for the characters defined by a particular standard to recognize each magnetic ink character.
However, magnetic ink overspray is found beside the MICR line on some recording media obtained through normal distribution channels. Multiple checks or other recording media of this type may also be printed on large-format paper with cutting lines printed in magnetic ink to identify where to cut the large-format paper into individual checks, for example, and a cutting line may sometimes be left along the edge of individual recording media after cutting. If magnetic ink overspray or cutting lines are read together with the MICR line, and noise caused by the overspray or cutting line is accidentally extracted as part of the character waveform data, character recognition may not be possible or the noise may be wrongly recognized as a character.